Into The Woods
by BroadwayBabe4
Summary: Whitley is a nosey photographer that KNOWS something strange is going on in La Push. Of course nobody will tell her, except for Embry who seems to like her an awful lot considering how little he actually knows about her. EmbryOC
1. I move to a wolf infested crazy town

I know six things for sure.

1. Although in Maine I was tall, I am a midget in La Push.

2. My oldest sister called the good room so I have to stay in a room that smells weird with my youngest sister, who also smells weird

3. My mom is wearing a large rain poncho even though it stopped raining a few hours ago.

4. I hate rain

5. The house we have to stay in is a little cabin with many flowers, cat things and no cable.

6. I want to die.

Everybody in La Push seemed to be a giant, Native American beauty. Even the boys here are a bit beautiful. It's a very strange thought how a boy can be beautiful but they kind of are. I am not beautiful, which is kind of sad for a girl. In eight grade my friends did a hotness test, we wrote down our names and passed a piece of paper around. I ended up with two 6s a 5 ½ and one 7. I gave myself the 7. I like my eyes, they are a very bright blue, unfortunately I am the girl teen magazines have to write 'love your big body' articles about. I also like my hair it's long and thick, but it is an ugly orange-yellow pumpkin guts color. Now I'm glad my friends were honest (I stopped talking to Ms. 5 ½ though) but I gave them all 8s whether it was true or not. What's the point of being a good person if nobody else is!

I have decided I am going to be an evil person so everybody will have to be nice to me so I don't smite them. MUHAHAHAHAHA!

My youngest sister Kenzie then presented me with a plate of brownies. I could've been evil and tossed them on the ground and stomped on them, but she can make a damn good brownie.

The evil thing is not going to work out.

"Whitley! Feet off the couch!" The Mother yelled. Whitley is a positively absolutely with out a doubt the dumbest name any human being could give their offspring. Let me show how many ways Whitley can ruin a girl's life:

People call you Whit_less_. Or they just call you a faggot. Some people are more creative then others.

When you tell a cute boy your name, but you talk very fast it sounds like whip me. This makes the said cute boy to walk away qickly

Teachers think you're a weird European exchange student and try to say the name with an accent.

But back to what The Mother said. My feet had been stepped on, squished under my flabby thighs for five hours in a car, had twigs jammed into them because TPC (The perfect child or my oldest sister Ginger) had to borrow my shoes so I went barefoot through the woods to drag TPC's stupid, annoying, little idiot sausage-dog Bananas.

"I mean it Whitley!" My poor average-sized feet. I plopped them on to the ground but then I let out a yell.

"What? Did you step on my baby?" TPC asked. I don't know why we decided to name that beast when all TPC does is think of nicknames for it.

"The floor is cold." I told them. The Father threw is slippers from the upstairs balcony-ish thing. The Parents call it the den but it looks over the entire kitchen, living room and non-living room. I call it the non-living room was because we only went there in a zombie like state because it was 1. Morning or 2. It is an idiotic family meeting brought on by my neurotic sisters.

"Family meeting! Family meeting!" Janis my second oldest sister yelled. Kenzie started to scream and ran into her room. Poor thing, she's probably possessed by a demon.

"Why?" I asked. She grabbed my hair and pulled me into the room. I sat on a spinning chair. The Mother was still in her poncho, the Father takes up so much room he basically took up the entire couch. And because I am a fourteen year old _woman _I will not sit on his lap.

"Look, it's no secret that we are basically the only white family here." So far I did not like Janis's pitch. I have always considered my self Latina, even though the Mother is a stereotypical Irish woman and the Father is an obese Swede. "And I think we are going to have make friends very quickly unless we want to be shunned by everybody here."

"But what would be the fun in that?" I asked. TPC sent me a scolding look.

"It is very important for a developing child to feel accept in their environment." TPC wants to become a shrink for children. She had read more Raising Your Child Books then The Parents have.

"I know you aren't talking about me, I have developed into a C-cup and Kenzie will develop into a mountain goat if she develops anymore." Now TPC found this very offensive, Janis found it uncalled for, and the Mother is ranting about how horrible I was to Kenzie.

One large argument later I was sent to my room. The same room that Kenzie had run into and was now lying on the floor with every Magic Treehouse book we own covering her like a blanket.

"Would you mind being a mountain goat?" I asked her.

"Could I go back to Maine?" She asked me.

"Yes."

"Then yes." I enjoy her eight year old mind. She sat up completely ignoring the books falling to the floor.

"Where would a mountain goat live in Maine?" I thought about it.

"A zoo." She began to scream again. She hates zoos. She hates the idea of zoos. In fact I think the word zoo, the combination of the double o and a z just disturbs her. I lied down on my bed and had to listen to Kenzie's screaming.

"When a cow isn't conscious it's a cow is it really a cow?" Now Janis is one of the least likely people to do drugs but when she came into my room at seven in the morning, her eyes barely open and that mind boggling question it made me wonder if she was high.

"Ask a cow!" I told her. She wandered out saying:

"Kites aren't kites if you don't have them!" I then realized she was sleep talking and walking. I got up wrapped my self in my entire comforter (which smelled like cheese) and went to wake her up. The Father never likes to wake her up, but that's because she said how much she was in love with Sasgay or some random Japanese character and he thought it was hilarious. I shook her slightly.

"Wake up!" I yelled in her ear. Her eyes flew open.

"What are you doing Whitley! It's like seven on a Saturday!" She yelled. I wrapped my blanket tighter around me.

"Sorry I will be sure to let you wander aimlessly around the reservation" That made her freak out, the thought of her not fitting in completely horrified her. As if her pale white skin, and her platinum blonde hair didn't make her a freaking pillar of light in this caramel colored town. Caramel yum, I was super hungry. I found some salt water taffy in the poorly stocked cabinet but no caramel. That depressed me a bit so I curled up on the spinning chair and slept some more. I was woken with a flash.

"Morning!" Kenzie said. She had TAKEN MY CAMERA! MY CAMERA! DOES SHE NOT KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COSTS? OR HOW MUCH IT COSTS TO GET PICTURES DEVELOPED? OR HOW LOUD I AM YELLING AT HER RIGHT NOW?

"KENZIE! GIVE THAT BACK!" She threw it at me and ran away laughing. Great now I'm going to have a picture of me sleeping. I bet I looked like an drunken hamster. I sighed. TPC was already dressed and eating breakfast. I hate TPC sometimes. I really do.

"Whit! Walk Bananananana!" She said.

"I believe you named it Bananas. A terrible name to begin with, but you insisted on buying it and naming it so you should be able to walk it!" I told her. I was still wearing my spaghetti strap top with a fish on it and my plaid boxers. She sighed.

"I'm making an omelet for Dad!" She said. The Father was not aware of this so he was overjoyed. I put my camera around my neck. Now my camera is not a dinky little digital camera, or a lame slightly bigger digital camera but a REAL FILM CAMERA. But a REAL FILM CAMERA is rather heavy so I was going to have pink impressions on my neck for awhile now. I leashed the little beast, who by the way peed.

Now if you ever thought dachshunds were cute, you have clearly never had one that pees everywhere and thinks all of your Halloween candy is his. Does he ever bother the demonic eight year old? Or the neurotic beauty queen? Nope, it's ginger master (that is a very funny joke because her name is Ginger and she is a ginger. You can laugh now) has trained it to torture me.

Then I lead it into the woods. It was dark, and buggy. It really sucked, but I got a few good pictures. One of a bird behind a spider web. (It was freaking poetry) and another of the dog getting his ass kicked by a squirrel. I might get arrested for that for animal cruelty but I thought it was the funniest thing ever.

"It served you right." I told the whimpering beast. Speaking of whimpering beast, there was an actual one. Right in front of me.

A WOLF THE SIZE OF A HORSE WAS IN FRONT OF ME!

I froze, and Bananas peed then ran up my leg. I picked it up and pulled it close to my body. Oh please don't let me die holding a dog a hate. But the wolf hadn't killed me yet. It stared at me. It was debating the kill I think. I snapped out of my shock and got to my senses. I took a picture.

Snap snap!


	2. I find a new hobby

Considering my near death experience the entire family was relatively calm. Normally when I run into the house screaming like a mad woman, clinging to a demonic dog like it was the most valuable thing in the world people react a bit more then:

"There aren't supposed to bear-wolves in this area." It was said rather sarcastically too. Thanks a million; when my pictures develop I'll show them. The wolf, who I like to call Anthony, was a surprisingly good model. He just stood there for awhile while I snapped away then when I ran like hell he didn't even chase me and try to rip apart my limps or anything. Slightly lame for a wolf.

"If you are going to go off running in the woods, you should expect to see some wild animals." TPC told me. It was her dumb dog that I had to walk!

"I blame you." I told her. She just shook her head.

"You can't keep putting the blame on others Whitley." She tutted. I still blamed her. I put down my camera and hopped on the computer.

"Watcha doing?" Kenzie asked. She placed my blanked on my head. I was so into my googling instead of taking it off I kept it there and looked a bit like a nun.

"searching for Anthony." I responded. This made the little monkey freak out.

"Who's Anthony? Who's Anthony? Who's Anthony?" She shrieked. The Father also asked.

"Who's Anthony?"

"The wolf I saw."

"It couldn't have been a wolf, wolves aren't that big." He told me. But I was going to find a picture of one and prove them all wrong. ALL WRONG!

After an hour I still had nothing. I had found out that a man robbed a bank in clown pants and fake breasts. I'm kind of glad we didn't move to that town.

"Are you going to eat lunch?" The Mother asked. I looked at my stomach. My breasts still went past it but I could use to skip a meal or two.

"Not hungry." I yelled. I continued to search.

"You know you really should eat."

"Not hungry."

"Well then you'll be all cranky and tired and a real pain to be around." The Mother has a tendency to lack tack.

"Thank you for that!" I called. I got up and went downstairs. I got dressed in skinny jeans, a floral mini-skirt over it and a baby blue shirt with a sunflower on it. I then put my hair in pigtails. I looked like a ten year old but I didn't really care.

"You look ridiculous." Janice told me. But I was not concerned with her opinion. I merrily skipped to the kitchen but unfortunately I hit my knee on the corner of a wall then I meant tumbling down.

"Are you ok?" The Father asked.

"Considering I'm grabbing my kneed and laying on the ground withering in pain I'll have to say no." I told him.

"No need to be sarcastic. It's just a defense for what you really feel." TPC called. Clearly I was swapped at birth because I do have a need to be sarcastic.

"Genius." Janice muttered. I remained on the floor waiting for somebody to help me up. Unfortunately my family not only doesn't care that I was nearly eaten by a wolf or when I nearly break my leg.

"You can't stay there all day." The Mother told me as she stepped over me. How rude! I finally got myself up and helped my self to Kenzie's rocket shaped chicken nuggets.

"Alright family meeting!" Janice called. The Father and I let out a groan and Kenzie (who had made a tent out of sheets in the bathroom) screamed again. We all stumbled into the family room (minus Kenzie).

"We got invited to a bonfire and by we, I mean the kids." Janice never fails to loose my interest by her fourth word.

"I'm not a child anymore Janice." TPC remained her. We all rolled our eyes, TPC has refused to be called child since she was sixteen.

"Well I think we should go. It's tonight, and please for the sake of God Whit please change your outfit." I looked down. I suppose to the new community I would appear mentally retarded.

"I will change but for the sake of Thor not God." I said crossing my arms. I was just being difficult because nobody loved me.

Ok I guess The Parents loved me…and Kenzie did…and every once in awhile Janice tolerates me but besides that I am the loveless middle child! If they all loved me they would have been so distraught by the fact I saw a wolf in the woods they would buy me carmels. And snickers. I suppose I am of the larger variety so by not getting me candy they are doing me a favor so….

"And I fon't think Kenzie should go." TPC said. For once I didn't argue with her because frankly Kenzie plus fire equals moving to a new town. Now Kenzie, being the demonic little monkey she is, came running into the room when she heard this.

"I wanna go! I wanna go!"

"You don't even know what we're talking about." That made her throw her blanket, AKA a bunch of napkins stuck together with glue and spit, at me. Luckily TPC started to explain in a very shrinky psychomatical way why she wouldn't want to go. Shrinks are kind of like Jedi's I think. They're all _these aren't the droids you're looking for_ on us mental people.

"Well Ginger can go and Janice since you really want to go I don't see why not." The Mother started. "But Whitley…if you're still up to it." That was code for 'if you're not going to get all nosey you can go.' I don't know why it's so rude to want to know things about people! I personally think that if everybody tells their deepest dark secrets then all the secrets won't be that bad. It's like this:

Person A: I like Jimmy

Person B: Oh yeah well I eat raw eggs.

Person C: My mom was a gorilla.

Suddenly Person A doesn't feel so bad about liking Jimmy and is comfortable with her life again.

"I'm very up to it mother." I said giving her a big smile. She didn't look very sure but I went to go change anyway. I put on my hippie pants, or my jeans that my friend June drew a bunch of flowers and peace signs in Sharpie on. I kept my sunflower shirt and kept my hair in pigtails. Janice clearly did not approve because she scoffed when she saw me, but Kenzie liked them because she yanked on them both and began to swing them around. I think that Kenzie has much more insight to the fashion world so screw you Janice.

"You still look dumb." Janice told me once we were out of earshot of the Parents.

"So do you, but there's not much you can do about your face is there?" I retorted. She scrunched up her nose and gave me a very dirty look. We went into the mini van and TPC started telling us all about some fascinating new development about the brain.

One thing that annoys me is that shrinks always think you do things for a reason. I painted an entire picture with nail polish because I felt like, not because I'm secretly depressed. That would be a very big secret; in fact it's so secret I don't even know about!

"Please don't tell people we're related. I'm begging you Whitley." Janice begged. She wasn't on her knees so I didn't take it very seriously. It's not like any one would ask

"Hey heavy pumpkin head freckle face are you related to super hot blonde short shorts girl?" But I was going to be nice and not tell anybody that didn't ask.

Wow I never will be evil will?

We got off at a beach with numerous fires going. It was weird, I suppose I've never been to one of these so I can't judge but it seemed very off…like it was way to enthusiastic.

"Hey are you the new girls?" A guy with long hair asked us. What gave it away? The fact we were the only white people within ten miles of here? No I think it was the fact we traveled by minivan.

"Yes I'm Ginger Gold, these are my sisters Janice and Whitley." TPC introduced us. He leaned forward.

"Um excuse me?"

"Whit-ley." I told him bluntly. He nodded understanding.

"Well I'm Sam nice to meet you."

"You sent the email!" Janice said. Stating the obvious might I add. What do guys see in her? He nodded. Did she ask how he got our email? No.

"How'd you get our email?" Janice elbowed me; luckily my love handles absorbed it. Ha ha Janice, ha ha.

"I help with law enforcement so I got your phone number, email ect." He explained very nicely, I however was not satisfied.

"Help? So you're not a part of it?"

"Uh not exactly…" He nervously scratched his head. I raised an eyebrow.

"Then how exactly?"

"Whit why don't you go find some kids your age to talk to." Janice said giving me a murderous look. I shrugged.

"Nice meeting you Mr. Not exactly a police officer." I gave him a mock salute and went off to wander around the beach. Instead of finding people my age to talk too I hung out by the shore. I chased the tide for awhile, running as it pulled back then running away as it came back. A few minutes of that and Janice stopped me because apparently playing with the ocean isn't cool or something.

"Hey do you want to get some food?" TPC asked. She wasn't having as much luck as Janice was in the friend department. Janice was surrounded by five big, hot looking guys and they were all laughing at something she said.

"Yeah." I said. The group laughed again. Ok Janice not funny at all. I have never heard her crack a joke. EVER.

"If you weren't so rude people would probably be talking to you." TPC told me. I groaned and grabbed a diet Coke.

"I wasn't being rude, I was being investigorical."

"That's not even a word Whitley. You know you're childish behavior could be a symptom of repressed-" This is the part of the conversation I stop listening to. Janice was walking towards us with her boy-toys. The biggest one seemed very interested in her butt, another two were fighting each other and the last one was quietly walking beside them. He noticed me and his eyebrows rose and his pace quickened. He reached me first.

"Hey." He said.

"Aloha." I responded. Janice rolled her eyes and walked away, the butt-stare buy followed her. The two stopped fighting and looked at me curiously. I checked for TPC but she was gone too. I guess I tuned out of her conversation for to long.

"I'm Embry are you new?" I had a feeling I was going to get this a lot so I might as well get all of my anger out know.

"No, I've lived here my entire life what th heck are you talking about?" I asked. He looked shocked. The two other guys glanced at each other with confused looks.

"Y-you have I'm sorry-"

"I was kidding Emery. Are you named after the band or those boards you use for your nails?" I asked. That made the two nameless boys laugh.

"It's Em_bry_. With a B." He explained. Well I could make fun of his weird name but that would be hypocritical.

"Sorry bout that Embry with a B. What's your names?" I asked leaning towards the nameless boys. They came forward.

"I'm Jake and that's Quil." They all looked at me expectantly.

"And you are…" Quil started for me.

"Whitley." I said as slowly as possible.

"Nice to meet you Whitley." Embry said smiling really big.

"Well that's good to hear." Once again they all looked confused. It was pretty fun confusing them. I think I found my new hobby!

"Um…"

"Most people don't find it nice to meet me."

"Why don't they?" Jake asked

"I intimidate them with my astounding wit. Now are you familiar with the local wildlife?"

"Yup, would you like a tour sometime?" Embry asked with a bit of a chuckle.

"No, I'm much to concerned with the wolves and frankly you are much to young for me." I have no idea where that last part came from, he looked about twenty.

"What?"

"I'm twenty five." I told them, making them all laugh.

"Oh really? Well you look about ten with your piggie tails." Jake said batting at one. Embry pushed him back a bit.

"Why are you worried about the wolves. They're all very friendly." Embry said nervously. I rolled my eyes.

"How would you know?" The three all averted their eyes from me.

"Look don't worry about them ok."

Interesting very interesting


End file.
